


Just A Dream

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daydreaming, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, but i can't rlly blame him kuro is pretty poppin', mahiru u gotta study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Mahiru’s daydreams get the best of him sometimes.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xskinnyluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/gifts).



> i've been spending quite some time listening to mahiru's seiyuu's BLCDs.

_Hours. At least, that's certainly what it felt like._

_The air was filled with nothing but the scent of sex and the sensual cries of the brunette._

_Mahiru's hands were bound to his bed’s headboard, his wrists pulling hard in frustration as his back arched higher with each intoxicating touch. The vampire located below his chin held his legs in place with such strength that both parties knew he'd leave bruises on the milky skin, along with his nails every so often sketching red lines across; a breathing, moaning canvas. Mahiru’s sounds became desperate, wavering between pitches, his eyes clenching shut._

_He didn't dare look down at the blue hair that moved so subtly, for sake of embarrassment; the mouth around his throbbing length and the wet noises were enough to give him a clear visual in his head as to what the other looked like. “K-Kuro… A-Ah, d-don't stop, I'm-- Ghk, so close…,” he groaned out, taking in a sharp breath of air in between his sentence. “P-Please, oh God…!”_

_Kuro had his hips held down to prevent the boy from moving, as to tease him, however through the hold the poor lower half of his body trembled and begged to writhe. It didn't help with his constraints on his arms; it just made him all the more desperate for friction and release. Kuro’s head bobbed continuously as he sucked gingerly on Mahiru’s cock, precum leaking onto his tongue. He savored the taste, and swallowed it as it flowed. Mahiru’s muscles tightened, his body feeling hot and heavy under the pressure; his toes curled at the feeling of his servamp’s mouth against his hard member, and he moaned shamelessly into the open air of the bedroom. The bed creaked in denial with each shake of Mahiru’s body, and with each move of Kuro’s knees on the mattress, but neither of them paid attention in favor of the act they were committing. “Ku-ro, I… I-I'm going to cum--! K-Kuro!”_

_In a swift movement, Kuro released his Eve from his mouth and moved to his head, burying his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the flesh there gently. He took a soft hand and wrapped it around the length of the boy below him, pumping him in a quick and evened pace. The force on his hips had disappeared, and as Kuro’s hand and slim fingers pulled and twisted Mahiru’s cock, the latter’s lower half bucked and jerked upwards to gain pleasure. He was exhausted, yes; but his only goal was to reach his finish and let his body slump._

_Kuro lifted his chin and angled his head so that his mouth was next to Mahiru’s ear, and nibbled the soft skin there before whispering a raspy, sultry, “Cum for me, Mahiru… Say my name, and cum_ hard _.”_

_The brunette’s back couldn't arch any higher than it already was, however his body wanted otherwise; his back began to ache and deny the action. With a jolt of the hips and a_ violent _shake, he came, screaming a hoarse, “A-Ah! Kuro! G-God, Kuro!” and digging his heels into the bed. Mahiru’s cum came out in spurts, dripping and shooting into Kuro’s hand as the vampire caught all of it. He swore he saw stars, nothing but white clouding his vision. The rush of pleasure Mahiru felt was intense, his entire figure tensing up and jerking continuously; he'd been waiting for his finish for so long, and he relished the feeling as it traveled from his groin to the rest of his body. He breathed heavily, sweat covering his face as squeaks and gentle moans escaped his throat from the aftermath of his orgasm. Kuro once more kissed the smooth skin of his neck and nipped at his pulse, licking a wet stripe to his jawline. “Good boy, Mahi…,” he whispered, the skin muffling his speech._

_“S-Shut up, dammit…” Mahiru breathed as tears of pleasure sat at the corners of his eyes. However he couldn't deny that the other’s words sent butterflies through his stomach and chest._

_Kuro brought his hand off of Mahiru’s member, and slowly sat up in front of his partner to make eye contact. Mahiru’s eyes were half-lidded and dazed, but he watched the servamp nonetheless. Lazily, Kuro licked the dripping cum off of his hand and fingers, taking cat-like flicks of the tongue upon his own palm and swallowing the seed of his Eve. Mahiru’s eyes widened at the action he watched, and jerked his hands to protest and stop the vampire from continuing; however he was reminded of the bind on his wrists in that moment, the tight cuffs pulling him back and keeping him in his spot._

_“Your flavor… It's good, you know. I'd love to taste more,” Kuro said in a low tone as Mahiru’s leftover cum leaked down his chin. He gently lowered his hand and touched the still hardened and sensitive sex of the human, loving the way Mahiru jolted and shook at the feeling. The boy turned his head and closed his eyes, pushing his mouth into his upper arm to muffle the noises he was making as his servamp resumed the torture that seemed to never end. How many times did Kuro plan on seizing his body like this…? Mahiru couldn't be sure, but as impure as this entire act was, he couldn't find it in himself to mind as his body melted into the bed sheets he laid upon once more._

Mahiru blinked. Once. Twice.

His heart pounded as he stared down at his notebook, the words he was once writing smudged and lazy. He took a deep, trembling inhale once he realized he'd gotten shortness of breath from the images in his mind, and shook his head back and forth, attempting to shake the sinful thoughts away. “Y-You're only daydreaming, Mahiru, don't lose focus so much!” he said to himself in frustration. He shifted his legs in his position at his bedroom desk, stretching his back and releasing a long sigh. “Y-You shouldn't be thinking about your servamp that way, a-anyway… Stupid!”

In the midst of his stretching, Mahiru noticed his nether regions. He inhaled slowly, yet shakily. 

_Painfully hard._

He blinked down, staring at it with hot cheeks and a racing pulse. He couldn't have possibly been thinking about _that_ for too long. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny his obvious erection when his mind _just kept straying_ back to that thought.

With a hesitant hand, the Eve, with shame, brought his palm down upon himself and gently rubbed. Despite the action being little and soft, he huffed nonetheless and breathed unsteadily through his teeth. “I-I guess, a break from studying… Never hurt anybody…,” he whispered. “Just for a few minutes. Nothing more…”

Mahiru stood, pulling the zipper of his pants down all the while subconsciously walking towards his bed. He felt guilty, in some corner of his mind, but in another he just wanted to relieve himself of the tightness in his chest _and_ pants. Why did his lazy vampire have to be so enticing?

He tried convincing himself that this was the first and last time he'd let the desires take hold of him.

In stuttering movements and a bit of humiliation, he'd finally made it to his bed; he had carefully stripped himself of his pants and pulled down the front of his boxers, the fabric sliding down to the middle of his thighs and resting there. Mahiru glared daggers at his lower half with his legs spread apart only a few inches, and he could feel the heat of his embarrassment traveling down, lower, and lower the longer he sat. “Ah, so troublesome…,” the Eve said, laughing quietly as he repeated the words his servamp so often said to him. Mahiru closed his eyes and let his hand wander towards his now standing member; it felt like ages, the journey ending with a jolt and a shiver as he finally made contact with his head.

Mahiru laid the upper half of his body back, landing softly on his bed to relax his already aching spine. Keeping his eyes closed, he found himself melting into the dream he spent so long imagining at his desk; his face burned and his pulse quickened each time he heard Kuro's voice echo in his head. Mahiru gently prodded at his erect member, his slender fingers stroking the shaft slowly and his fingernails tracing patterns along his own skin. Letting out a short sigh, the Eve of Sloth finally began to work himself properly, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping; up, and down, over and over in time with his heartbeat pounding in his ear.

Mahiru let out a moan, high-pitched and needy and his hands began to shake as he continued to pleasure himself. He thrusted his hips, gasping softly at the feeling it gave him; as if electricity was being sent through his body in waves, Mahiru brought his hand up to his own mouth and let his fingers inside. He bit down onto his flesh and gently sucked, attempting to muffle any noises he may make that could make his servamp find him like this. Although, on the other hand, Mahiru weighed his options quite carefully. He thought deep down that getting caught red-handed wasn't all that bad; in fact, the possibility that Kuro could enter and disturb at any moment excited the Eve. He wished his vampire would just happen to walk in, and maybe help him get off; unfortunately, it was just a dream.

He imagined various things, from the raspy sound of Kuro’s voice to the subtle way he smelled when he was close to Mahiru’s body. As if the scent was near him, it made the bundle in his stomach tighten. The sharpness of Kuro’s eyes, the way they were always half-lidded and almost cold yet still holding warmth to them, the size of Kuro’s own body compared to Mahiru’s and the potential that difference held to make him fall apart when they touched skin. In his heat, Mahiru found that every little thing he could possibly think of truly turned him on.

The brunette’s breathing grew desperate as he jerked his hand feverishly and without rhythm; it was not in any way graceful. He whispered Kuro's name to himself and his back began to arch off the bed he rested on in pleasure, yet his eyes remained closed. Mahiru's body was hot, exhausted, and his neck was beginning to dampen the bed’s sheets below him from sweat. His hand never ceased movement, the release nearing ever so carefully. His tongue lolled out of his mouth against his fingers and he felt his head tip back with his spine as it continued to bend, all the while his thumb began to rub and push on the head of his cock in a very dire attempt to reach his end. Mahiru's eyes were shut hard as he squeezed his pulsing shaft, and he could feel the knot in his abdomen being pulled apart slowly, slowly. 

He swallowed thickly and released a terribly long whimper, moaning out into the open air; he was internally conflicted on whether or not he should be as loud as his body truly wanted him to. With his heels digging into the floor, he whined a very hoarse, “K-Kuro…!”, biting into his fingers despite the sudden pain he might feel. “A-A-Ah… I’m c-cumming…!” Mahiru whispered, seemingly to nobody but himself. With his mind going white, just as his words proclaimed, he came into his hand and his body shook from the release; his legs spread wider, straining his thigh muscles as they pulled. He gave out throaty moans and chokes in response, attempting to keep himself stable and not cry out more than he already was.

He took a sharp inhale and breathed deeply to catch himself once more, but his mind was too hazy to process anything. After a minute or two of letting himself come down from his high, he sat up slowly on a trembling arm to finally open his eyes and look at himself. He watched as his semen dripped from his tip, and stared blankly with pink cheeks and a tired mind. “I-I wonder.. If napping is a bad idea,” Mahiru chuckled to himself, “I'm so tired now.” He swallowed his saliva that had begun to fall from the fingers he’d had in his mouth, and let out easy breaths in the silence of his own room.

Mahiru used his bed-side tissues to clean both his body and hand off, and after doing so the brunette stood carefully on wobbly legs; only to fall right back down onto his bed. He pulled his boxers back up around his waist and settled on stretching his legs, feeling the after-numbness of an orgasm spread through his body and making his muscles slump. He didn't want to walk out and face his servamp, truthfully. But, studying didn’t sound any more desirable, either. In the end, he compromised on a lazy day for himself, letting out a sigh and closing his heavy eyes.

Flopping back down onto his bed, the boy decided a nap didn't sound too bad after all.

* * *

The door remained open a small space as Mahiru acted on himself, and standing on the outside and looking through the crack stood a flustered Kuro, unable to move from his spot on the floor. His face burned a brilliant red to his ears as his heart raced through his chest and wouldn’t seem to stop. Originally, the lazy vampire had gotten up to beg a meal out of Mahiru while he studied; of course, nobody expects to see their partner pleasuring themselves when they enter a room. On the other hand, why hadn’t he moved and stopped watching the whole thing play out before his very eyes?

Ah, some things between the pair would remain a mystery to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME ON THIS I HATE THIS SO MUCH but its done and i don't care. oh my god  
> please kill me ALL I WRITE IS SMUT AND IM SO SORRY


End file.
